A Change of Events
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Response to CorGryphonfeather's challenge: "Why would he want to do that if he's so afraid?" was the question circling around Madoka's head as she watched Ginga look uncomfortably at the mountain.


**I don't own MFB**

* * *

Ginga gripped his ski poles tightly as he watched the rows of ski lifts carrying their respective passengers up the mountain. Madoka stood next to him glancing back and forth at the rather tall mountain and the tense redhead next to her.

It was R and R time for the Bladers. Ryo announced a trip to Natale Ski Resort as a vacation after the craziness that happened during the Paintball Fight. Most of them wanted to come that they had to rent a bus just to get there. Madoka and Ginga were the only ones by the mountain while the others were either ice skating or using the indoor facilities.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," said Ginga, looking at her. Madoka was surprised at first then tightened her grip on her ski poles as a look of sheer determination crossed her face. "I want to do this. Someone has to keep watch over you," she replied. But, to be honest, she couldn't believe her own words. She could've just asked either Ryuga or Kyoya to accompany Ginga since they're the only ones who could keep their cool at this feat. The only reason she joined is because she knew Ginga was afraid and she'll be the only one who'll understand. There was no way Ginga would ever show fear to his two rivals.

"Madoka, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, Ginga?"

Ginga leaned over and whispered something in her ear," I'm afraid to get on the ski lift."

The mechanic couldn't help but smile. So that's why he was afraid. Ginga noticed her smile and began to explain," Who wouldn't be afraid? After all you're sitting on a seat lifted by cords which could break any moment dangling over a hundred feet in the air!"

This time Madoka couldn't help but give a chuckle. "Oh….Ginga, why didn't you tell me? I was worried about you. Come on, let's go to the Canary Slope. The ride up is shorter and it's safer."

She pulled on Ginga but he wouldn't budge. She looked back and the worry began filling her eyes once more.

"Well…Uhm…The thing is…there's this snowboarding contest and-"

Madoka pulled on her friend again but his time she led him towards the ski lifts. A panicked looked immediately filled Ginga's face. Madoka, sensing her friend's despair, answered," You can't let this measly fear get the best of you. Especially this time when we're on a vacation, which kinda requires you to ride a ski lift." Madoka stopped and looked at him," Do you really want to be left behind, Ginga? Everyone else isn't afraid to get on the ski lift even if they can't snowboard. At least they know they're with friends."

A look of determination finally came on Ginga's face.

'Let's do it."

Many tries later…..

"That was a nice ride, right Madoka," asked Ginga sheepishly.

Madoka walked next to him and spat out some snow from her mouth and shook her head removing clumps of the white substance from her hair. She then gave Ginga a glare which could rival the iciness of their environment.

"Ginga…" she said in a dangerously slow voice before going into Monster-Madoka Mode,"…..We had to do that for 16 tries, Ginga. SIXTEEN tries. Three of them you accidentally push me off, two of them I got hit with your snowboard and in one of them I crashed in a tree and ended up with a FREAKING SQUIRREL ON MY HEAD!"

Ginga shrinked at her very unstable demeanor right now. Once he saw her breathing deeply he got out of his position and sighed. He hated it when she does that.

"…Now that that nightmare is over," said Madoka, finishing her rant," Let's board." Ginga smiled and walked with her to the starting point of theslope.

Ginga's eyes widened at the sight of the (Very steep) slope. "T-That's v-very B-b-big," stuttered Ginga, shaking like a leaf. Madoka noticed this and turned around only to see Ginga faint on spot.

She sweatdropped then finally noticed something.

How was she gonna get him down the slope?

* * *

**Eh. This didn't turn out the way I expected it. Hope this satisfied you CorGryphonFeather.**

**Honestly speaking, it was around midnight when I finished this and I was really, really sleepy but I hope this turned out well.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
